Winter Melon (PvZH)
Smarty |Tribe = Fruit Plant |Traits = Splash Damage 4 |Abilities = When this hurts a Zombie, Freeze that Zombie. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = Perfect for your winter picnics.}} Winter Melon is a premium legendary plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Smarty class. It costs 6 to play, and has 4 /5 . It has the Splash Damage 4 trait, and its ability Freezes any Zombie it does damage to. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Trait:' Splash Damage 4 *'Ability: '''When this hurts a Zombie, 'Freeze''' that Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Perfect for your winter picnics. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Cost change: 7 → 6 . *Health change: 4 → 5 . Strategies With Despite its low stats, this plant is a very powerful plant if used correctly, due to its Splash Damage trait and the ability to Freeze 3 zombies at maximum every time it attacks. It synergizes very well with Snowdrop, as it gains +6 /+6 per Winter Melon's attack at maximum. It also synergizes amazingly with Winter Squash, as Winter Squash spells doom for all 3 frozen zombies. Otherwise, think of this plant as a stronger version Snow Pea that cannot be used with Torchwood or The Podfather. However, Winter Melon does not have enough strength to destroy most zombies that can be played on the 7th turn, and is most likely going to be destroyed itself. To prevent that, you can make it do a bonus attack when you see a powerful threat or a Deadly zombie, freezing them over and over again until they get destroyed, or get thawed out from a bonus attack. Citron can use Root Wall or Peel Shield to make it invincible for this turn, with the exception of instant-kills. Against Despite its low stats, Winter Melon is a very big threat. Not only is its ability powerful by itself, it can be even more dangerous with Snowdrop or Winter Squash accompanying it, tipping the scales to your opponent's favor greatly. Therefore, it is unwise to play zombies where Winter Melon can hit them. Instead, try to destroy Winter Melon by playing tricks and using abilities, as there are many ways to destroy it. First of all, it is naturally vulnerable to Rocket Science and Slammin' Smackdown. You can also play Rolling Stone or Weed Spray too, but you should decrease its strength to 2 or less first via Shrink Ray, Landscaper, Nibble, or Pied Piper. Locust Swarm can destroy it regardless of stats, but it is more expensive than the aforementioned cards. If you have no choice but to play a zombie to destroy Winter Melon, it is best not to play any other zombies in adjacent lanes to Winter Melon, and to destroy it in one attack. If you make the zombie do a bonus attack, it is basically the same as destroying it with a trick, as Winter Melon isn't going to be able to fight back. However, Winter Melon itself could do a bonus attack before the zombie, so keep that in mind. A good option is to use Smelly Zombie against Winter Melon, followed by a Lurch for Lunch, as he is in a gravestone, so there is minimal stress on defeating him. However, only Super Brainz can normally pull this off, so other heroes should use the aforementioned tricks to defeat it. Gallery WinterMelonStats.png|Statistics WinterMelonCard.png|Card Trivia *It is the only returning plant from the Plants vs. Zombies main series that is a legendary plant card. **Technically, Wall-Nut Bowling is also a returning plant, but is more of a mini-game than an actual plant. *It and Cabbage-Pult are the only lobbed-shot plants to return as cards in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *Despite winter melons being botanically berries, it is not classified as a berry plant. *Ironically, despite Winter Melon being an upgraded version of the Melon-pult, the latter is not in the game. *It has the highest Splash Damage stat in the game, at Splash Damage 4. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants Category:Smarty cards Category:Smarty plants Category:Fruit cards